


All Of You

by starking24



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starking24/pseuds/starking24
Summary: Yousef and Sana on their first night together as a married couple





	All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Kohl is a type of eyeliner used in South Asian and Middle Eastern countries as well as parts of Africa.

Sana was filled with nerves and quiet anticipation as she exited the elevator. The noise and excitement from the wedding reception fading away as Yousef walked alongside her and took her hand in his as they made their way to the hotel room. 

They approached the door. Yousef took the key card from his hand and slid it through the slot, hearing the small click as it unlocked. He pushed the door and held it open as Sana walked through. Yousef strolled in after her at a leisurely pace before closing the door behind him and turning the lights on. 

She breathed a small sigh of relief now that the wedding was over. 

She couldn’t have asked for a better ceremony and reception; all of her loved ones gathered in one setting as witness to her marrying the love of her life. For all of her months of planning, the day had flown by and she had barely any time to sit down or rest. Right now all she could think about was the fact that she was alone with Yousef for the first time since becoming husband and wife.

Sana stood nervously in the middle of the room, her eyes briefly wandered to the bed perched a few feet away from her, before she looked up at Yousef. He met her eyes with a shy smile. After a moment, he made his way over to Sana and took her hands in his own once again before kissing them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his warm body. He held onto her tightly and breathed her in. 

“I love you,” she spoke softly into his neck

‘I love you too,” he murmured before pulling away slightly to look at her properly. 

A light layer of Kohl adorned her eyes and a simple shade of pink highlighted her full lips.

She was wearing a white silk wedding kaftan lined with gold lace and intricate beading running up the sleeves and waistline of her dress. 

Yousef gazed at her lovingly. Sana couldn’t look away. His eyes had an inescapable sincerity to them as they drew her in. He leaned in, gently cupping Sana’s face in his hand. Her heart began to beat rapidly as his mouth parted nearly inches from her own. Her eyes fluttered shut as he brushed his lips against hers and kissed her slowly. She ran her hands up his back before resting them on his broad shoulders. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. She felt a warmth spreading inside of her, from her stomach down to her toes as she molded her body to his. Eventually, they pulled apart, both slightly out of breath. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that” Yousef whispered, his eyes still closed.

“Of what?” Sana asked

“Of kissing my wife”. Yousef grinned at her, opening his eyes.

_His wife. They were married now._

He smiled at her with a soft tenderness, like she was the only thing in the world that he could see. He tenderly brushed her cheek with his thumb. She couldn’t help but return his smile with one of her own. The ghost of their last kiss still on their lips, he leaned in again to kiss her dimples lightly. 

This time when he pulled back, his eyes were filled with a dark intensity. 

The passionate look in his eyes rendered her speechless and suddenly overcome, she took a small step back from him

A look of concern fell on Yousef’s face

“Sana, is everything ok?”

She examined a patch of carpet off to the side of the room while small intrusive thoughts filled her head.

“It’s just….there’s so much expectation for this night, for this moment to be perfect and it’s kind of nerve wracking. We’ve been waiting for so long. I don’t want you to be disappointed” Sana bit her lip as she looked down unsure.

Yousef lifted her chin up softly with his fingers so she would meet his eyes.

“Sana, please listen to me when I say this. You could never disappoint me. You always surprise me; I didn’t think it was possible but everyday my love for you grows stronger. I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don’t want to do. We can take it slow, there’s no rush. I love you and you mean more to me than anything. This night is already perfect to me because we’re together…….because it’s us.”

Yousef had a serene and reassuring expression on his face. Sana looked into his dark brown eyes as the edges of her mouth curved upward and she closed the distance between them once again. He made the storm of emotions in her quiet down, quelling her nerves once and for all. 

“Yousef”, Sana breathed his name like a prayer. A strand of his hair had fallen into his eyes and she reached out to tuck it behind his ear. “I don’t feel pressured with you. It overwhelms me how much I feel for you, how much love there is inside of me, sometimes I feel like I’ll burst.” She whispered into his ear, “I’ve imagined what it would feel like to be with you for a long time now”. She blushed for what felt like the hundredth time tonight.

“You have?” He looked her solemnly in the eyes.

She nodded her head and took a deep breath. She locked eyes with him as she lifted her hand up to the pins holding her white hijab in place. She hesitantly removed some of the pins on the right side before moving onto the left. 

As he realized what she was doing, his heart started to beat a little more fervently. He self-consciously ran his hand through his hair. This was such an intimate moment. One they would remember for the rest of their lives and he wanted to pay attention to every single detail.

One by one all the pins had been removed and she gracefully unwrapped the chiffon material of her hijab letting it unravel from her head to reveal a cotton cap underneath that held her bun in place. She cast her eyes down as she carefully lifted the cap off her head so her dark brown hair was finally visible. A few loose curls had made their way out of the her bun, but she ran her hand through them quickly before she pulled out the hair band fully letting her thick hair fall in loose waves against her shoulder. When her hair was finally down, she let out a small breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. 

She tentatively looked up into Yousef’s dark eyes gauging his reaction. He gulped audibly. His dumbstruck response evident by his Adam’s apple, which bobbed up and down as he opened his mouth but no words came out. She watched his eyes roam over every inch of her head before he reached out to run his fingers through the slightly matted hair that framed her face. Curly tendrils cascaded down her back. 

_God, she’s stunning,_ Yousef thought as he bunched her hair in his hand and brought her face closer to his. He gingerly kissed her cheek before pressing his face into her wavy locks. Her shampoo was intoxicating, a flower scent of some kind mixed with…what was that…coconut? All thoughts fled from his head as became solely consumed with thoughts of her, a piece of her laid bare before him. 

“Fuck, Sana, you’re so beautiful inside and out! I mean it…. I just…” Yousef stopped abruptly. How was he supposed to adequately express the way he felt about her in coherent sentences when she was standing there taking his breath away every second?

Sana’s entire face felt like it was on fire. Unable to stop herself, she grabbed his face with both hands and brought her lips crashing down onto his. He captured her bottom lip in his own and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Her hands traveled to the soft wisps of his tousled hair and she buried her fingers in the black strands.

They broke apart, this time panting heavily. Her heavy-lidded eyes met his look of urgency. 

“Can you help me take this dress off?” Sana asked. She turned around and looked over her shoulder at him expectantly.

Yousef nodded before helping her with the buttons trailing the back of her dress; his fingers making quick work of the intricate fabric and clasps. Sana’s dress partly slipped off on of one shoulder, exposing a small stretch of skin on her neck and shoulder. There was a light smattering of freckles which formed constellations across the universe of her back. Lingering there, he leaned in and pressed his lips to them gently. Her eyes snapped shut at his ministrations. He trailed his lips from the back of her neck, to behind her ear, before slowly drifting towards her inner jaw, leaving delicate open-mouthed kisses along the way. All the while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She shivered lightly against his touch.

Finally, she turned back around and stepped out of her kaftan revealing a short blue slip dress underneath that fell to her upper thigh. Before she could register the astonished expression on his face, she began work on his suit, removing one layer at a time. First his jacket, then his tie, then his dress shirt, leaving him in just his undershirt. She brought her hands to his belt, but paused as she met his lust-filled eyes with an alluring smile. 

“Are you going to make me do all the work?” she teased

Yousef grinned before interjecting, “No, but it’s more fun this way”

Sana rolled her eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, he removed his belt and slid his pants off. Then he grabbed the collar of his remaining shirt and pulled it over his head in one smooth motion before tossing it to the floor. 

Her jaw fell open slightly as she took in the view of her shirtless husband. Her eyes shamelessly wandered down his lean but solid frame before lingering over the small patch of hair on his lower abdomen. He caught her staring out of the corner of his eye before she swiftly returned her face to a neutral expression.

“Enjoying the view?” Yousef quirked his eyebrows in amusement.

Sana huffed and crossed her arms against her chest. He was getting far too cocky and she wasn’t having any of it.

“Hardly”, Sana replied in a disinterested voice, looking anywhere but at him. 

“Oh really?” Yousef asked incredulously.

She nodded.

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he boldly scooped Sana up off the ground and threw her on the bed playfully. She shrieked with laughter as he carelessly flung himself on top of the bedsheet with her, an unmistakable grin on his face.

He hovered over her, raising himself up on his arms to peer down at her.

He leaned down and placed a simple kiss on her cheek before moving to her lips. She ran her hands up his chest, memorizing every inch and curve of his body. Any and all coherent thoughts fled her brain as time stilled and everything else in the world gradually fell away from her.

******************

What felt like hours but was probably only minutes had passed by. 

Their bodies and limbs were tangled up in the sheets. He kissed her along her neck and collarbone, savoring the feel of her hot skin on his mouth. A small moan escaped Sana’s lips. Her breathing was ragged and her cheeks felt flushed. 

“Yousef….I…..” She closed her eyes and gave in to her body’s reactions.

She could feel the desire coursing through him, her hands held onto his back. As she pressed her body against him once more, he groaned into her neck.

“Sana,” Yousef gasped. Her name falling from his lips with reckless abandon

Every touch was precise and every movement was deliberate.

Abruptly, and without warning the feeling inside of her swelled and she fell into oblivion, taking him with her.

******************

Yousef lazily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. It was morning. He was lying on his back in a hotel room and a small sleeping form was laying next to him, breathing peacefully. 

Suddenly, the memories of last night came flooding back to him as if they were a part of a vivid dream come to life. He remembered him and Sana together; their kisses, their soft caresses, the feeling of her hair against his fingers, the emotion she ignited in him, the sound of her moan, her body moving against his.

He blushed. 

He turned his head to look at her.

She was lying on her side, facing him. Several strands of brown hair had partially fallen over her cheeks while she slept. He reached out and faintly brushed her hair back from her face with his fingers trying not to wake her. As if she could read his mind, she shifted marginally and let out a quiet sigh under her breath. She blinked her eyes open sleepily, squinting at the sudden change in brightness. The first thing she saw after her eyes adjusted to the light was Yousef staring back at her. 

“Good morning”, she said shyly.

“Now it is” Yousef smiled 

Sana brought her hand up to his head and pushed the hair away from his eyes before saying “I can’t believe yesterday actually happened. It all feels like a dream that I’m going to wake up from any second now”

“Me neither. Is it possible to die from happiness?” Yousef asked, a pleased expression on his face as he lightly grazed the skin beneath her eyes.

“I’m not sure, I’ll let you know” Sana replied, pure joy filling her from the inside out, as she smiled from ear to ear. Yousef promptly stuck his finger in her right dimple. As he drew her into his arms, his eyes closed blissfully. Her face was nestled against his warm chest and she could hear his heartbeat, slow but slightly uneven.

“Can we stay here all day? I don’t want to move from this spot”

Sana laughed. “I would gladly stay here but our flight to Turkey leaves in a few hours. We have to get ready, pack up our stuff. Make sure our passports are in our bags. I still have to pray.” She attempted to remove herself from his embrace while simultaneously untangling the sheets around them. “Oh and we have to get something to eat, maybe get---aaahhhh”

Yousef had grasped her waist and pulled her back into him before she could get up again. 

An uncontrollable laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head in disbelief at his dorkiness.

“Yousef we have to get up. We both need to shower and get dressed, unless you want me to go on our honeymoon without you”

He let out an grunt of disapproval. “Ok, fine. But you know we could save time and water if we showered together Sana”.

“No, I’m pretty sure that would take up more time,” she leaned in before he could reply and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

After a moment, she ran her fingers through his unkempt hair before pulling away and looking at him. The expression that met hers was one of pure adoration. 

“Ready to spend the rest of our lives together?” Yousef asked grinning up at her.

“I’ve never felt more ready,” she answered assuredly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was really hard to write, not only because I kept rewriting and editing stuff out and then rewriting some more for what felt like forever. I only wanted to bang my head against a wall about 42 times while writing in total, but it's done finally. Anyway, thanks for reading this! Sorry about the mess.


End file.
